


Fingerprints Don't Fade

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Charles tells himself he's only doing this with Erik because it makes him feel better.





	

Charles didn’t mean to do it.

He was still angry. Still hurt and betrayed and he didn’t want to let go of that because there had been days where that had been the only thing that was real, where the only reasons to get up out of bed were loving Hank too much to just let himself die and hating Erik so much that he thought he might die from it.

But looking at Erik now, looking at the slightly hollowed cheeks, the oddly shadowed eyes, hearing Erik’s words about what had happened to him ... he felt sympathy crawl in his gut. Watching Erik play chess, trying to focus, he remembered other times, remembered enjoying every moment of their matches. Remembered other things they’d shared too, things he should have forgotten and yet never had ...

Then he reached out to make a quick move and his fingers brushed Erik’s and Erik gave a faint gasp.

Charles let his fingers linger, tracing a slow path over Erik’s hand. Erik’s lips trembled slightly. He didn’t try to move away as Charles trailed his fingers down the back of Erik’s hand, over the back of his wrist, then under, feeling the pulse.

“How long has been since someone touched you?” he asked softly and he saw Erik flinch.

“Ten years until this morning when that boy grabbed me.”

Ten years. Ten years without human contact. Charles had barely stomached ten weeks before he’d started crawling in with Hank at nights. He simply couldn’t bear being alone, being untouched. The idea of spending ten years without anything ...

Erik’s pulse leapt as Charles traced his fingers against the underside of his wrist again and Charles felt a sudden burst of pure _want_.

He kissed Erik before he could let himself think about it. Only lightly, a mere peck on the lips really but Erik reacted like it had been far more. He rocked in his chair slightly and stared at Charles with wide eyes and had he ever seen Erik look like this before? All the times they’d pulled each other into bed, all the times he’d looked down or up at Erik’s flushed face, had his expression ever been that raw? That desperate?

Another pulse of want went through him and with it, there was something else, something that was almost cold and Charles didn’t push it away, he let it lurk there as he kiss Erik again, longer, harder. Erik reached up to clutch at his face, holding him close, his fingers raking through Charles’s hair to scratch at his scalp and Charles didn’t need telepathy to know that Erik wanted more, more, _more_.

“Bathroom,” he breathed between kisses and Erik looked almost confused for a moment before nodding and standing up. Charles led the way, easing his way past the sleeping Logan and into the back of the plane. There were more seats there and then the bathroom, small and functional but just big enough for what they needed.

Erik kissed him again the minute the door was closed. He touched Charles’s face again, then his neck, then his chest, groping wildly at him, dizzily as though he barely knew where he wanted to touch.

Erik had always been in control before. Charles would encourage him to let loose but Erik would refuse, always clutch at that control. Charles had thought there would be time to tease it out, time to make Erik feel truly safe with him, time for everything to grow ... but there had been no time because Erik had ruined everything, _everything_.

“That’s it, Erik,” he heard himself murmur, almost as though it was someone else speaking. “That’s it. You can touch me as much as you need.”

“ _Oh_.” Erik’s response was barely more than a breath. He dragged Charles’s shirt off, pressed his hands against his chest, buried his face in Charles’s neck, almost attacking it with kisses. Charles kept his own touches delicate, light. He smoothed Erik’s hair, the back of his neck, his shoulders. They were as broad and muscled as ever, good to touch. He had always liked to touch Erik. Always felt good in Erik’s arms.

“ _More_ ,” Erik panted. He rocked their hips together and Charles shuddered It was supposed to be Erik losing control but he could feel himself slipping, caught in memories of Erik’s body, gloriously rocking together, touching each other, straddling Erik’s lap, Erik writhing beneath him ...

“Charles. Charles, you feel ... Charles ... ”

Erik was pulling off his own shirt, using his power to unfasten his belt as he did. Charles kissed him again, pressing against him, feeling him. He didn’t want it, he didn’t, this was to show how much _Erik_ wanted it, not himself, he hadn’t missed this, he hadn’t missed Erik at all, it just ... felt good. 

“Say you want it,” he whispered and Erik moaned and thrust wildly against him, rutting and God help him, Charles was rutting back, kissing Erik’s slack mouth, digging his fingers into Erik’s hair, wanting more of it because it was so easy to forget with Erik here like this, so easy to let it all go and just _have_.

Erik came against his thigh, face pressed against his neck and Charles wasn’t far behind, gasping Erik’s name, everything forgotten in the wave of pure pleasure.

And then, it was over and everything came back to him. His anger, his despair, his loss. And Erik, still trembling against him, hands still stroking his arms, spent and ... broken.

Charles didn’t try to move away. He pressed his face into Erik’s shoulder and wondered how they had both become so lost and how they would ever find their way back into to the people that they had once been.

Perhaps bringing Raven home together would fix it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
